Should I Just Keep Chasing Pavements?
by Saerlaith Cainnech
Summary: Part two of reform school!Dalton. Previous chapters on my livejournal, nerdyandromeda. Author's Note: I don't own anything! The song is "Don't You" by Darren Criss


Kurt leaned back in his chair, absently flicking paper balls into Nick's hair. He was trying to figure out why he had been thinking of the curly haired kid-Blaine-all fucking day long. It's not like he was crushing on him or anything. Because Kurt didn't crush on guys-guys crushed on him. So, why was music suddenly becoming his new favorite period…

He looked up just as Mr. Blakely walked in, Blaine in tow. Blaine dropped his school bag down and waved at everyone. The boys waved back unenthusiastically, and Kurt sat up a little more in his chair.

"Okay, guys," Mr. Blakely said, putting his satchel on his desk and motioning for Blaine to take the seat next to it, "I thought since your last performance was…energizing," he said the word gingerly, "we'd try something more mellow." The boys looked at each other and started laughing, and Kurt raised his hand.

"Mr. B, mellow is boring, and quite frankly, we're pretty much bored enough in most of our classes. Are you really suggesting that we sing slow songs?"

Blaine leaned back and eyed Kurt. So, that's why he's the leader. He raised an eyebrow, and sat up, raising a hand. "Mind if I cut in, Kurt?" Kurt raised an eyebrow delicately, then nodded. "Singing slower, more mellow songs isn't really that bad. It gives you more of a chance to get emotion in the mix. And the more emotion you give a performance, the better it is."

Kurt scowled at Blaine. _No one_ made Kurt look that lame in front of the other guys, who considered him a leader. "Okay, Curly Sue. Want to demonstrate? Besides, how do we know if you even have any skills with music? For all we know, you could be lying." He leaned back and relaxed, crossing his arms and smiling with fake enthusiasm. There, that would knock him down a few pegs.

Blaine's eyes widened a bit. He hadn't expected Kurt to call him out like that. In hindsight, he should have. He looked around the room, and spotted an acoustic guitar in the corner. He stood up and smiled at Mr. Blakely. "Mind if I use that?" Mr. Blakely smiled back and motioned for him to go. Blaine walked over and sat on a little bench, flexing his fingers. He looked at Kurt and smirked, deciding to use Kurt's own attitude against him…while flirting a little. Because that was totally okay in this situation. "Don't mind if I do." He took a breath, and started playing a song that he had finished yesterday. He smiled as he sang, closing his eyes.

_Say…_

_Wasn't that a funny day._

_Gee you had a funny way, a way about you_

_A kind of glow, of something new_

He opened his eyes to see the class looking at him in astonishment, like he had sprouted two heads. He gazed around the room and saw Kurt looking at him with a blank expression. So, the song was failing at getting a positive response from the fair countertenor. He continued the song as if he didn't feel disappointed as hell.

_Sure..._

_I'll admit that I'm the same_

_Another sucker for a game kids like to play_

_And the rules they like to use_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Kurt just stared, trying to hide his disbelief. Blaine could sing like that? This was not helping his non-crush. Nope. And from the disappointed look on Blaine's face, he was doing a damn good job of hiding it.

_The sun…_

_Telling me the night is done_

_I refuse to let it - stop our fun_

_Close your eyes and make it dark again._

He was a little nervous about singing the next part, especially with Kurt in the room. But he didn't back down from a challenge, so he braved on, trying not to look at Kurt.

_And kiss…_

_There's a thought so how 'bout this_

_Let's pretend that both our lips are made of candy_

_After all we need sweets every now and then_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

Kurt realized that it was getting harder to hide his look of astonishment. Blaine was singing with such emotion that it took all of Kurt's strength not to smile a little. He had to keep his cool. If you show any emotion besides anger, it makes you vulnerable. And he was tired of being vulnerable.

Blaine stole a quick glance at Kurt, and for a minute, he thought he saw a flicker of something, but then it was gone, and the stoic expression was back. He sighed inwardly and continued, realizing that he had picked a song a little too close to home to sing here.

_Here we are two strangers in a very different place_

_Who knows what will happen…to us next_

_Here we are with nothing but this little spark_

_It's too cold outside to lay this fire to rest_

_Go…_

_How so very apropos_

_A goodbye just as soon as I said hello_

_Oh all right, I'll see you later_

Kurt was seriously confused now. _Why does he keep looking at me?_ There was no way Blaine could like him. The guy looked like he preferred guys in plaid flannel and Vans to a guy in a reform school uniform. That's if he was even gay, which Kurt still hadn't quite pegged yet. His gaydar had bleeped a little, but he wasn't sure, so he didn't pry. He listened to the rest of the song with the same look on his face.

_It's true…_

_It's just a fantasy for two_

_But what's the difference if it all could have been true_

_I guess this is better, _

_But don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Oh don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel_

_Don't you want the way I feel for you_

_Don't you want the way that I feel for you_

Blaine finished with s strum of the guitar and looked up. The room was silent, then a few of the guys started clapping. Then a few more joined in, Mr. Blakely leading the applause with enthusiasm. "Blaine, that was amazing! Who is that by?"

Blaine chuckled and blushed a little. "Um, actually, I wrote that one." He glanced over at Kurt, who's face hadn't changed. He sighed. So much for that…

"Well, it was very good, Blaine. Now, that you guys have heard a great mellowed-down song, want to give one a try?" Mr. Blakely asked, smirking as some of the guys nodded.

After class, Kurt turned and fled quickly, not even bothering to look behind him. He had to get out of there. If he had to hear Blaine's soft, sweet singing voice on more time, he was going to go insane. Is there anything wrong with this man? He's nice. He seems unfazed by hazing. He can sing. He can play guitar. He's fucking gorgeous. Kurt's crush was slowly getting a lot harder to break. He heard someone call behind him, but kept walking. He felt someone grab his arm, and turned around, getting ready to say something snarky and mean until he looked into a pair of hazel eyes. Blaine.

Blaine gave Kurt a small smile when the boy turned around with a mean glint in his eye, almost as if he was on the defensive already. "Hey, where's the fire, kid?" Blaine said with a chuckle. "I wanted to talk to you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow and quickly scanned Blaine up and down. "What could you possibly want with me, besides begging me to take your lunch money?"

Blaine narrowed his eyes. He was trying to be nice to this guy, but there's only so much snark that he could take. "Well, _Kurt_, I was going to ask you to maybe do a song with me, because you have a great voice. But if you're too much of a bitch to do it, then fine. I'll find someone else." Blaine turned on his heels and walked away, counting under his breath. _3…2…1… _He felt an hand on his shoulder, and he turned to see Kurt behind him.

"What kind of song?" Kurt had planned on saying something worse, but then Blaine said something about doing a song with him, and he lost his reply. And then Blaine snapped at him-in a very hot way, Kurt had to say-and then walked off. Kurt decided to jump the damn gun and go after him.

Blaine grinned. "I thought you'd never ask."

"I'm gay." Kurt said bluntly. Better out than in, as the saying goes. "Just so you know. And don't worry, we're not all here to try to make you switch teams or anything."

Blaine chuckled. "I kind of guessed that. Not many straight guys wear their hair perfect and sing like a girl." He smirked. "And I know you're not going to try to make me switch teams. Because I'm gay, and that is not my intention for straight men, either." He smiled. "You're safe with me."

Kurt froze. He hadn't expected Blaine to be gay. He thought he was, sure, but now that it was out-no pun intended-he didn't quite know what to do. It would have been so much easier to not crush on him if he wasn't gay. Damn it all to hell. "Oh. Well, at least you won't be frightened of catching my gay then." He gave a smirk. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Blaine." He spun on his heels and walked off.

"Hey, wait! Kurt!" Blaine called. Kurt turned and raised an eyebrow again. "You never said yes or no."

Kurt chuckled. "That was a yes, darling." With that, he turned and headed off to his room, smiling as he went.

Blaine turned and, after making sure Kurt was gone, fist pumped the air. Get the hot guy to sing with him? Check and mate.


End file.
